


Heated Training

by WestOrEast



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Futanari Yang Xiao Long, Girl Penis, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: This isn't how any of Yang's other training has gone. It's rough and it's draining and if anyone ever heard about what Yang and her mother are doing to each other, she'd die of embarrassment. But it's still getting results and that's what matters.
Relationships: Raven Branwen/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Heated Training

**Heated Training**

Yang smiled cockily at her mother. She had a good feeling about today. She had a _really_ good feeling. Today was going to be the day that she _won_ , she could feel it in her bones.

The training Yang was undergoing with Raven (it was hard as hell to really think of her as Yang’s mom, let alone _feel_ it) wasn’t the kind of training Yang had ever heard about anywhere but in a few flipthroughs of Blake’s secret stash of books when the black-haired girl hadn’t realized Yang was around. Yang had thought that Raven was pulling her leg at first. But the bandit leader hadn’t been and Yang had been surprised at just how well the training had ended up going.

Yang hadn’t once won any of the matches she and Raven had done together. But Yang had slowly been getting better and better at it, while if Raven had been improving, Yang hadn’t noticed it. And now, after almost an entire month of working out, Yang was thinking that today was going to mark her completion of Raven’s training regime.

And wasn’t that going to impress the hell out of the rest of her team? They all, especially Ruby, were already very impressed at how strong Yang was getting. But actually wrapping the training up, being able to boast that she had learned every single thing that Raven could teach her? That was something that Yang was _really_ looking forward to.

Not that she was going to be giving too many details on what exactly went on in her training. Some stuff just wasn’t really meant to be shared, after all. People could get weird about that stuff. Yang had a feeling that even Blake would be a bit weirded out by some of what Yang had been up to and Blake had the most… open mind on her team when it came to this sort of thing.

Yang wasn’t anywhere special. Just an open clearing in some forest outside the Vale walls. Yang had relied on her mother’s portals to bring her here and she was, frankly, relying on them to get back. It still didn’t sit super easily with her how dependent she was on Raven to get here. And, more importantly, _back_. Yang wasn’t sure if Raven was enough of a sore loser to leave Yang out here alone without supplies (wherever here _was_ ). But she supposed she would find out today, after she won.

The rules for the match were pretty simple. Yang had memorized them before the very first round had even started. And, to her surprise, Raven had actually held to the rules, instead of trying to cheat when Yang couldn’t catch her. It wasn’t nice to think that about her mother, but Yang was still surprised that Raven was capable of playing fair.

“Yang?” Raven called out to her.

  
Yang rose to her feet, done stretching and limbering up. She padded towards the small chalk circle in the middle of the floor that Raven had prepared. She looked across at her mother.

Raven was just as naked as Yang was. Her dick hung down between her legs, slowly getting hard as she stared at her daughter’s naked body. Yang stared right back, though in her case, she was also thinking about some of the lovely ladies she knew and lusted after in addition to looking at her mother’s body.

It was working, at least, Yang’s cock getting hard, helped along with a few swift strokes. Yang’s other hand came up to her mouth and popped a pill in between her lips. Raven was doing the same. After all, there was no possible way that either of them getting pregnant from this could end up well.

“Ready to try your luck again?” Raven asked, smiling cockily as she stretched. “Do you really think that you’re going to be able to beat me?”

“I’ve come close twice before,” Yang shot back. “And I’ve gotten better since then.” She nodded. “I’m going to make you into my bitch.”

Raven’s smile turned nasty as she nodded. She stepped into the circle and pointed at Yang.

“Let’s have less talk and more _action_ , Yang.”

Yang stepped into the circle, staring at her mother. Her mother stared right back at her. There weren’t any referees to call an official start to the match. And there didn’t need to be. Yang knew how this went by heart.

The rules were:

Forcing the opponent to cum scores you a point.

Forcing the opponent to fall to the ground scores you two points.

If either or both of them fall down, they must get back up and be allowed to get back up. Standing fucking only.

No hitting or tripping or joint locks. Just locking together and thrusting until a winner is decided.

If you go soft, you lose.  
If you pass out, you lose.

Not the most complicated set of rules in the world. Pretty easy to follow, as well, though that didn’t mean that Yang had ever managed to win following them. Until now. She was _certain_ that she was going to be able to make Raven submit to her today. She just _knew_ it.

Yang stepped into the ring and looked Raven over. Her mother had a pretty nice body, especially for her age. Which was a little factoid that Yang had shared once when Raven had been pissing her off. But it still didn’t _do_ that much for Yang. She wasn’t sure why. Maybe it was because even though it was hard to think of her as a mother, some part of Yang still did. After all, Yang didn’t feel any sexual attraction to Dad or Mom (Summer, when Yang didn’t need to clarify who she was thinking of). Maybe it was just because Yang didn’t _like_ her mother.

Whatever the cause, Yang needed a lot more manual stimulation and some thoughts of girls she actually liked to get hard than she normally did. But her dick was erect, sticking up into the air as she psyched herself up for the coming tussle. Which actually _did_ help. Yang didn’t think that she was machoistic, but she _was_ aware that anything that got the blood pumping _got the blood pumping_ in all senses of the word.

There was no starting signal. But both Yang and Raven moved at the same instant, their hands lashing out to one another’s bodies and drawing each other close in. Yang grunted as she felt Raven’s body pressing against hers. The two of them stared into each other’s eyes, neither one of them showing an ounce of the love and respect that mothers and daughters usually had.

Instead, they were both drawing their hips back and thrusting them forward, trying their best to get their dicks to slide into one another’s pussies. Ideally, if Yang could get her cock inside without letting Raven into her own pussy, then victory really _would_ be assured. It had never happened yet. Hell, Raven had only managed it once and that had been _very_ early on in Yang’s training. But the thought of managing it was a nice one, especially with the extra big helping of bragging rights that it would give Yang.

Yang swore underneath her breath and grabbed her cock. She was going to need to guide herself in. On the plus side, Raven was having to do the same thing, relaxing her iron grip on Yang’s skin and reaching down to wrap one hand around her dick (barely longer and a shade thinner than Yang’s own).

Both of them were still thrusting forward and both of them managed to get inside of the other at the same time. Yang grunted as she felt the shaft enter her, sliding _deep_ inside of her only-somewhat wet pussy. On the other hand, her own cock was going inside of Raven right this very instance as well, which helped make things feel better.

Both of them were staring at one another, their eyes a matching shade of red as they started to thrust in and out. Yang was using pretty much every drop of strength she had to fuck her mother and Raven wasn’t holding back in the slightest either. Their bodies were rattling from the impacts as they slammed into one another, grunting and thrusting, making their breasts shake with the force, even though they were both pressed closely up against one another, so closely that their nipples were digging into one another’s boobs.

It was rough, tough and grueling. And it _was_ a good workout, though one that Yang didn’t _ever_ expect to be reading about in a fitness magazine.

Yang wasn’t sure how on earth Raven had come up with this idea. The one time that Yang had tried to ask any questions about it, Raven had just given her the brush-off. But, as weird as it was (and it was so _very_ weird) it was working. Yang was tougher, stronger and more determined than other. To the point where the rest of her team had asked if they could do a modified version of the workout regime.

Yang had outright lied at that point about what she did and how she was getting so strong. She just wasn’t willing to admit that her workout sessions were angry, standing sex sessions with her mother as they did their best to fuck each to the ground. People could take that the wrong way. _Yang_ could take that the wrong way when she was trying to go to sleep and didn’t have anything else to distract her with.

“I’m going to win today,” Yang said, staring her mother dead in the eyes. “I’m going to fuck you hard and rough and you’re going to be lying on the ground with my semen drooling out of you by the time I’m done with you. You know that?”  
  
“It’s just words until you actually _win_ ,” Raven said dismissively. “And you’re not going to win. You’re always going to be younger and weaker than me.”  
  
That Yang was going to stay younger than her mother was something so obvious that it didn’t even need commenting on. But weaker? Not a chance in hell. Yang was getting stronger and stronger, from this, from actually fighting Grimm instead of picking over their leftovers, from having a group of people she could rely on and trust. She might have taken a long time to get to this point, but she was _here_ , she was going to show her mother that she was stronger than Raven was.

Yang gritted her teeth and kept on thrusting into Raven’s pussy. It was kind of sad (or at least weird) to think that this was the majority of the sex that Yang had had, period. She had fucked and gotten fucked by her mother more than she had anyone else, even the few boyfriends and girlfriends she had over the past few years. But, well, it was all worth it, especially if Yang ended up _winning_ this.

And Yang thought she was. She was wise to Raven’s tricks now. She knew what her mother liked to do, what she was weak to. What Yang could do to turn her topsy-turvy and take ruthless advantage of. It would all work out _perfectly_ , she was sure. And she was younger. That would mean she was stronger, quicker and had more energy, even if that didn’t mean _quite_ as much for a (former) Huntress than it did for some normal person.

“You know,” Yang said, breathing through her nose to allow herself the air to talk, “once I win, that’s it. I’m gone. You better take a good long look, because who knows when I’ll be seeing you again.”  
  
“You’ll be seeing me in a few days for the next session, just like always,” Raven grunted, staring Yang dead in the eyes as she drew her hips back, sliding her dick out and slamming it into Yang’s pussy over and over. “Because you’re _never_ going to be beat me, girl.”

Yang scowled at that and adjusted her grip on her mother, squeezing down tightly enough that there was no possible way for Raven to somehow wiggle out of her hold. And Yang kept on fucking her, doing the exact same to Raven that her mother was doing to her.

It was pretty tiring stuff and the first few times that Yang had trained like this, she had barely been able to hobble through Raven’s portal, her legs spread like she was trying to straddle a ten-gallon drum. But she hadn’t let that stop her and had kept on coming back time and time again, not giving up. And now, even when she lost, Yang was still able to do something for the rest of the day. And she was sure that when she actually _won_ , it would be the best that she could ever feel, like she was on top of the world.

And knowing who she had beaten to make that happen would be even _better_. Yang had a complicated relationship with her mother, but it mostly trended to the negative and Yang couldn’t really feel all that bad about it. If Raven wanted it otherwise (and Yang wasn’t sure if she did), then she should have stuck around to _be_ a mother. And also be a good mother, though Yang supposed that just might be asking too much.

This sex wasn’t like any other sex that Yang had ever had before. For pretty obvious reasons. It still felt good, but it wasn’t the kind of sex that Yang would normally enjoy having. She preferred something a bit more… well, with someone she actually liked, for one. Yang had tried fucking people she had picked up at the clubs a time or two and it had been, well, fine, but it hadn’t had the emotional connection that Yang had enjoyed. While here, boy, was there an emotional connection!

It did feel good, though. Yang’s dick was hard and her pussy was wet as she fucked Raven. And as Raven fucked her. The two of them were still staring into one another’s eyes, both to try and assert dominance over each other and to watch for any change in grips or techniques. Raven had a pretty nice face (almost identical to Yang’s, in fact) which helped stir up the arousal inside of Yang as she fucked her mother.

Yang and Raven were both _really_ going at it with each other, pushing in and out of one another, doing their absolute best to make certain that the other crumbled before them. And neither one of them showed the slightest signs of weakening yet as they fucked and screwed one another, holding on tight to each other’s bodies as they pressed up against one another.

The thrill of competition, the arousal from what was happening to her dick and her pussy and the desire to one-up her mother and prove that the daughter had surpassed the mother were all driving Yang on to greater and greater heights. She could feel sweat pouring down her body as she fucked Raven and as Raven fucked her in turn. And neither one of them were showing the slightest signs of slowing down as they filled up each other’s pussies again and again and again.

“Don’t feel too bad when you end up losing, Yang,” Raven said, grunting a bit as she held on tight to Yang’s shoulder and hip, her hands squeezing down like a vise. “A girl your age,” she shrugged minutely, “how much can I really expect from you?” A nasty look of triumph washed over her expression. “Don’t you worry, I’m going to make damn sure that I give you a damn good workout.”  
  
Yang just grunted, no witty retort rising to her mind as she kept on pumping in and out of her mother. The arousal was thrumming inside of her body and she could feel the lust twitching inside of her. But she was still a _long_ way from an orgasm just yet. Raven was really going to have to step up her game if she thought that she was going to beat Yang. She’d have to pull out some new tricks to show off because there was no way that Yang was going down just to something like _this_.

On the other hand, it was also pretty hard to see Raven cumming first from how Yang was fucking her. Yang’s brown narrowed in thought as she tried to come up with a good way to get Raven down onto the ground while still staying inside of the rules. It was a bit hard to think of anything really clever right now, since Yang was feeling _pretty_ turned on.

It hadn’t been like this at first. Yang hadn’t been counting, but she thought that there had been at least half a dozen times, early on, when she had been forced down to ground after cumming, made to look up at Raven as the older woman smirked down at her and stroked her cock, pumping her hand up and down along her stiff shaft before finally cumming and decorating Yang’s prone body with her seed. More recently, while Yang hadn’t won, at least she hadn’t lost _that_ badly. And she had made Raven _work_ for her victory, instead of Yang’s pussy just being a quick and easy way to get off.

Yang grunted as she drove her hips forward, pressing against Raven’s cervix. She could feel her mother’s tight folds wrapping around her cock, Raven doing her best to be as tight and as close as she could in order to make Yang cum soon. Of course, Yang was doing the exact same thing, staring at Raven, challenging her, urging her on, trying to make her succumb and become the losing slut.

Yang could feel Raven’s own cock hitting her cervix, pounding against it in a relentless, thudding pace. Yang knew that some women found that sort of sensation to feel _awful_ , really painful. It was a good thing, she supposed, that neither Raven or her felt like that. No, it was all pleasure for the two of them as they felt one another’s cocks pressing against the entrance to their wombs. It was almost too _much_ pleasure, in a way. That had been what had sealed Yang’s loss, the first few times. She hadn’t been able to withstand the pleasure that came from feeling the tip of her mother’s cock pounding against her pussy and had weakened and succumbed to an orgasm right away. These days, though, she had gotten used to it and could keep on fucking her straight through it, not bothering to stop and could just keep on going and going and going.

So could Raven, of course, which was a pity. Yang certainly wouldn’t mind if her mother had some weak spot that would let Yang instantly win. Although she supposed that it would take away from the whole point of training if there was. Yang sighed heavily and shook her head. She might as well just keep on fucking her mother and doing her absolute best to show Raven that she was getting old and slow and weak and that anything that Raven could do, Yang could as well. Except _better_.

Yang could see the sweat pouring down Raven’s brow as the two of them kept on fucking each other, both of them desperately doing their absolute best to make sure that the other failed and came first. It was nice to know that her mother was having just as much trouble in forcing Yang to bend to her will as Yang was in having raven submit first. Yang would have preferred it if she was feeling Raven’s dick twitching and shooting semen inside of her, of course, but it was still _something_.

Yang grunted as she pushed herself up close against Raven’s body. She could feel the softness of Raven’s breasts and the firmness of pretty much everything else as she drove her hips back and forth, feeling both Raven’s dick sliding in and out of her pussy and Yang’s dick doing the same thing to Raven. And Yang was pretty much the same. She was rippling with muscles that were nicely outlined underneath her skin as she kept on fucking Raven as hard as she could, shifting her footing a bit to try and make sure that she stayed upright and inside of the ring.

Yang could feel an orgasm rising up inside of her. But it was just _an_ orgasm and not _the_ orgasm. One of the side benefits of this training had been that Yang had really learned how to pace herself, how to make sure that she could keep on going and going without needing to pause and rest for a while. She could cum and her cock would stay hard and her pussy would stay wet. And that was one of the things she would need to win this, even if Yang wasn’t sure how useful it would be out in the real world where fights were resolved with the weapons on her wrists instead of the one in between her legs.

Yang came. She grunted as she orgasmed, feeling her shaft twitching and pulsing as she unloaded inside of Raven, filling her mother’s womb up with her sticky cum. That was a point for Raven, sadly. But the contest was still a long, _long_ way from being done yet. There was still plenty more time for Yang to rack up the points and win.

Especially because her mother was obviously only seconds away from orgasming herself. After all this time, Yang had gotten pretty good at telling when her mother was going to cum, seeing the little signs that said that the pleasure inside of Raven was reaching a boiling point. And sure enough, less than a minute after Yang came, Raven was panting as she unloaded her first orgasm of the day into Yang.

Neither of them said anything about it. They were both more focused on doing their best to fuck the other into the ground and into a coma. There was no space to spare for words right now. They just needed to bring all of their energy and willpower onto one point, to focus on just one thing as they kept on doing their best to make the other one accept defeat.

Yang was breathing hard by now. The sounds slipping through her lips were more like the pants and snarls of a wild beast as she fucked her mother as hard as she could. And Raven was in no better state. Her eyes were wide and wild as she hammered Yang’s pussy as hard and as fast as she could. Both of them were barely aware of anything outside of the two of them screwing each other. If a Grimm had entered the clearing, the first either of them would probably know about it was feeling its claws sliding along one of their bodies. Followed shortly by a dead Grimm, of course, because they both had their weapons nearby, but it would still be quite the surprise.

For the past few sessions, the points had almost entirely been earned by making one another orgasm. Yang might not have finished her training, but at least she was getting pretty good when it came to locking her legs and not letting herself fall to the ground. And she wasn’t planning to do anything differently today. Although it would be _very_ nice to see Raven down on her knees as Yang stood above her, the older woman just not able to keep herself upright anymore. Yang was thinking that she would buy a cane to give to her mother the session after that finally happened.

But right now, it was little more than a fantasy to enjoy. Raven wasn’t showing any signs of weakening as she fucked Yang and got fucked right back in turn. The two of them were grunting and gasping and growling and doing other things that started with a g as they did their best to make one another _submit_. And neither of them were showing any real signs of that happening any time soon.

Yang’s cock was still just as hard as it had been inside of Raven, feeling her mother’s tight walls wrapping around her shaft. It _did_ feel good, but Yang was also aware of some other ways that it could feel good as well, with a completely different person and a slightly slower pace for the whole fucking ordeal.

This had about as much in common with a tender lovemaking session as watching a movie about space had with actually going up there in a white suit. It was night and day, far removed from anything that had any sweet tenderness to it. And Yang didn’t think that there ever _would_ be anything kind and respectful in what she and her mother did with one another. Maybe if Raven radically changed everything about herself. Yang, obviously, didn’t need to change anything _she_ did.

She just needed to get better at it, better able to fuck her mother, better able to wear her down and make her legs go out or her cock go limp. And Yang was thinking that she was getting closer and closer to managing that. Not just in general, but right _now_ , she was burning through her mother’s reserves faster than Raven was doing the same to Yang. She just needed to keep it up for a little while longer and Yang would _win_.

The thought of beating her mother helped spur Yang along, driving her to keep on fucking Raven and doing her absolute _best_ to make sure that the other woman got put in her place, down on the grass of the ring, with Yang’s cum dripping off of her face and breasts. It was such a wonderful image that Yang could almost _taste_ it, see it hovering in front of her as she kept on fucking Raven, doing her damndest to make Raven _submit_. It wasn’t happening yet, but it _would_. She was sure of it.

Sure, Raven was trying to do the exact same thing to her, but there was a difference between her and Yang. Raven had gotten as good as she was ever going to get in this fucked-up scheme. While Yang? Yang was still learning and improving with every single match.

Flickering, half-formed thoughts like that kept on flashing through Yang’s mind as she did everything in her power to make her mother fall down to her knees and accept that Yang was better than her. It was just as much of a goad, driving her along, as the actual fucking was. And the sex _did_ feel nice, even if it was a whole hell lot more intense than anything that Yang would normally be doing. Not that she had had any sex, or even masturbated, since this had all started. Yang was wanting to save everything up to use on Raven during the training and wouldn’t accept anything less.

And it was paying off. Yang could see the flickers of fatigue in Raven’s eyes as she kept on fucking her mother. This was going to _work_. She was going to be able to bring her mother down to her knees and make her accept that her daughter had surpassed her. Yang just needed to hold on for a little while longer, fight through a few more orgasms.

Yang grunted as she felt Raven’s cock slide into her womb, opening her cervix up. That sent a shock of pleasure through Yang’s body, as intense and strong as grabbing onto a live wire. And Yang couldn’t just let that pass. She had to return the favor.

So with a mighty thrust from her hips, Yang managed to drive her own cock into the womb she had been formed in. Raven’s eyes went wide as she felt the shaft filling her up and she made a soft wheezing sound. Her cock twitched inside of Yang’s pussy but she didn’t start to actually cum, which was a pity. That would have been a nice way to win another point or two.

So instead Yang settled down for the long haul, denying her own orgasm as much as she could while still doing her best to fuck her mother and make her _submit_. Raven was trying to do the exact same, of course. The two of them stared at each other, separated by only a handful of inches as they fucked each other over, trying to get on top and _stay_ on top. It was hard as hell to manage but Yang was no quitter. She wasn’t giving up now, not for anything.

Yang’s lips drew back from her teeth as she kept on fucking her mother, pouring everything she had into this contest of wills. It was taking everything she had and Yang didn’t regret it. She was going to make her mother fall to her knees.

Yang actually felt Raven tremble a bit as she drove her dick as far into Raven’s body as Raven was physically capable of accommodating. It felt _right_ and she could tell that her mother was getting closer and closer to her orgasm. Yang just had to hold out for a little while longer and she would have what she _wanted_. It was this close, just a handful of minutes away.

The thought gave Yang a fresh spurt of energy and she kept on fucking her mother and impaling herself on Raven’s cock, feeling the trembling in Raven’s body. She had to hope that Raven couldn’t feel the same thing happening to her as they rocked back and forth in this obscene, incestual coupling. Because Yang not only wanted to win, she wanted to make her win look _effortless_ , like she was just coasting to victory, that nothing was really stopping her from enjoying her triumph. It wasn’t the most open-hearted of motivations, but Yang didn’t care. She just wanted to pay Raven back for… all sorts of things but the main one in Yang’s mind right now was all the times Raven had sneered down at her at the start of the training as she worked her shaft to cover her daughter’s face with her semen.

Raven grunted in orgasm and Yang could feel her pussy starting to get filled up with cum. That felt nice, especially since it meant that Raven had cum before Yang did. Only be a few seconds, since before Raven’s orgasm ended, Yang was filling her up in turn. But it was still _something_ and yang would take every single win that she could get.

And the two of them were both still hard inside of each other and still thrusting away, doing their best to make the other weaken and submit. Yang gritted her teeth and almost bit her tongue as she felt the lust inside of her die down a bit. She closed her eyes and called up on some of her favorite fetishes and situations. And it worked, she could feel the lust starting to rise back inside of her as she pictured Weiss getting hoisted up into the air by some huge guy and railed into a limp mess. Not a fantasy that she was _ever_ planning to share with anyone else, but it still worked.

It was a tricky balancing act to stay hard enough that she couldn’t possibly be accused of going soft and not getting so aroused that Yang would cum. But the training had helped with _that_ too, though Yang wasn’t sure when it would ever prove useful outside of this particular time. Yang could feel the arousal pulsing inside of her, but she wasn’t getting _that_ close to cumming. Despite Raven’s best efforts.

And Raven _really_ knew what she was doing, even driven half-wild with exertion and lust like this. Yang could feel her pussy getting _very_ wet as she kept on fucking Raven, feeling what her mother was doing to her. It was _effective_ , without a doubt. But was it going to be enough? Yang wasn’t sure and she hoped that it wasn’t.   
  
The sun passed over head as the two of them kept on screwing each other. They had both been drained by their earlier orgasms, so now they both had to really work at it to make the other cum. And they were both doing a pretty good job of holding back their lust. For a time, at least. There was only so long that they could resist what they were feeling and Yang could tell that Raven was getting just as turned on and desperate as Yang was slowly being forced to be.

Yang wasn’t going to be able to hold on for much longer. She was getting _really_ close to her orgasm. She wasn’t going to be able to hold on for much longer and she had a feeling that when she came _this_ time, that was going to be it. She wasn’t going to have anything more left in the tank to help her keep on going. At least it looked like Raven was on the end of her rope as well. She just needed to hold on for a _little_ bit longer and she would win. Maybe just a few more seconds.

Moving at the same time, both Raven and Yang started kissing. It was one of the harshest, hungriest kisses that Yang had ever had, both of them pressing their lips against one another and their tongues dueling with each other, trying to assert dominance as they squeezed down on one another’s bodies, fingers going white with the pressure.

And it was enough to make Yang’s mind start to spark, thoughts flying off in every single direction. She wasn’t able to hold on to the same thought for more than a second before something else entered her mind, making it almost impossible for her to think of anything but the warm body pressed up against her as they kissed and made out with one another.

Yang reached down and grabbed Raven’s ass, almost at the same instant that Raven did the same to Yang’s butt. They both grunted as they squeezed down, feeling the softness of the fat and the _very_ firm muscle underneath. They squeezed down, tightening their grips. And neither one of them made so much as the slightest sound of protest or pain as they squeezed down. It was still enough to push Yang over the edge and into an orgasm.

Yang grunted as she came. She could feel her cock twitching inside of Raven’s pussy, coating it with semen. And her own pussy was squeezing down around Raven’s cock, clenching down, doing its best to milk the cum out from her. It felt _good_ , an orgasm always did. But it wasn’t what Yang had been hoping for.

At least Raven was cumming as well, her breathing labored as she fought for air. Yang’s grip tightened on her mother as she felt her pussy getting filled up with cum, her womb painted white by her mother’s semen.

The triumph Yang felt at seeing Raven being driven to her knees was _completely_ tempered by the fact that Yang was sinking down as well. She gritted her teeth, trying to force her legs to work and bring her back up, but they just wouldn’t respond. Despite her best efforts, Yang was sinking down, just like Raven was.

Their cocks were sliding out of one another as well. Yang could see a stream of semen drooling out of Raven’s pussy and she could feel the same thing happening to her. She grunted, wishing that she had been able to hold on just a _little_ bit longer and make her mother her bitch like she had been dreaming of ever since the training had started.

A tie wasn’t the _worst_ thing in the world and it sure beat losing to Raven again. But it wasn’t what Yang had been _hoping_ for, hoping with all her might to make happen. She glared, feeling upset even through the post-orgasm haze as she stared at her mother. At least Raven was looking right back with an almost identical expression on her face as she recovered as well from everything that Yang had put her through. There was no way that Raven would be claiming a victory _today_ at least.

“Not, uh, ha, bad,” Raven said, her shoulders rising and falling as she tried to rise to her feet. She didn’t make it and sat back down _pretty_ quickly. But not so quickly that Yang wasn’t able to tell just how out of it her mother was. “I suppose in a few more months, you might actually start go give me a challenge.”

“In a few months?” Yang asked, resting her hands on her knees as she breathed in and out. She tried to get her cock to rise up, to fuck her mother one more time and take the victory for herself. But it just wasn’t happening. Her dick was soft and still between her legs, covered in her cum and Raven’s arousal. “Hell, this is the third tie in a row. You think that I’m going to be slowing down?” Yang shook her head, even as her lung started to burn from speaking so long without stopping to breathe. “Next time, I’m going to win. You’re going to be on your knees and getting a face full of my semen.”  
  
Raven narrowed her eyes. A second later, her hand was flashing out, slapping Yang hard across the cheek. Raven might not have been able to keep on fucking Yang any longer, but there was nothing wrong with the strength in her arm. It _hurt_ like a bitch and Yang was sure that she was going to have an obvious red mark on her cheek for the next few days.

That thought only finished passing through Yang’s mind after she had slapped Raven herself, using just as much strength as her mother had on her. The two of them glared at each other, Yang’s eyes red and the tips of her hair burning.

“You’re not my equal and you never will be,” Raven said harshly. “You’re too _weak_.” She pointed at Yang. “And you’ll never get any better if you insist on hanging around with your so-called team.”

Yang glared at Raven, hands forming into fists as her teeth ground together. She’d take an evening spent with any member of her team, especially Ruby, over spending any amount of non-training time with her mother.

“You’re wrong,” Yang said quietly and harshly. “I’m going to prove that to you real soon.” She glared, matching Raven’s own harsh look. “Any day now.”  
  
Yang had gotten enough strength back in her legs to rise up. She had to steady herself a bit but didn’t wobble too much. Then she went for her clothes, turning her back on her mother.

By the time Yang got dressed, she was still stewing with rage and outright glared at her mother as Raven stood in front of her. The older woman was holding her sword and wasn’t more than half-dressed herself. With a dramatic slice, Raven cut open a purple portal for Yang to step through and get back to her team and Uncle Qrow.

Before Yang stepped through it, she turned back to look at her mother one more time. Raven was looking right back at her, obviously still pissed off just as much as Yang was.

“Tomorrow,” Yang said, nodding her head firmly. “I’m going to beat you tomorrow.”  
  
She didn’t give Raven a chance to get the last word in. She stepped through the portal and staggered a bit as she came out into the center of the clearing she had come from an hour or so ago. There was nobody around, which was a good thing. Yang might feel best with people around to bounce off of, but right now-

Yang swore as she punched the nearest boulder. It snapped into a bunch of different pieces, shrapnel going flying out and hitting some trees a few yards away.

Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. Yang had been so close! She had been so _fucking_ close she could already taste the ice cream she would have been celebrating with. And then it had all fucking _failed_. She had done her best, pushed her body to its very limits and it still hadn’t been _enough_.

The fact that it had been a tie, that at least Yang hadn’t lost even if she hadn’t won didn’t do anything to make her feel better. She didn’t want to be equal to her mother, she wanted to _beat_ Raven. After all the time, all the grueling, punishing sessions she had put into this, Yang had wanted to be able to _prove_ , completely and undeniably, that she was better than her mother. In a whole bunch of different ways, actually, but this had been the main one that she had been looking forward to.

Next time, Yang vowed to herself. Next time, she was going to do it. She was going to _win_ , she was going to be standing over her mother in triumph. _Next time_.

Nodding grimly, Yang went off to find the rest of her team. They wouldn’t be celebrating tonight, but at least Yang could still spend _some_ time with her friends and her sister. And that would just have to do.

For now.


End file.
